


Snake Eyes Prompts!

by DeusDice



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Devil is crying, Devil is suffering, Devil wearing a suit, Dice is comforting, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mixture of AUs, Protective Dice, human! au, multiple prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeusDice/pseuds/DeusDice
Summary: Based on the prompts I get off of tumblr.





	1. Tears of Flame

It had started with a light. A bright light, a white light, a light which hurt to look at and a light that burned his skin upon touching it. The burning was immense, it was agonising, excruciating, but no matter how he fought he wasn’t able to escape it. The light was drawing closer, a voice condemning him to be forevermore an outcast, a name to be shamed until the end of time. 

The burning was spreading, up his arms and down his legs, over his torso and onto his back. He had wings, wait, wings? They were alight too, two torches of agony that were inescapable. It travelled up to his neck, to his head, engulfing him in this scorching and he screamed.  _Help me, save me, **forgive me**. _

A voice called out from the distance, faint, echoing and distorting to the point it was unrecognisable. What was it saying? Amidst his screams, he could only just make out a single word. Just one, simple word, one that caused his sense of reality to plummet and for the light to melt away into darkness.

**Boss!**

* * *

 

The Devil’s eyes flew open in alarm, a shout tearing from his throat as he bolted upright. His heart was pounding, his body stiff and his skin tingling. Where was he? 

Looking around the room, he slowly pieced together his memories. He was in his quarters at the casino, he was safe, he was the ruler of hell. He was the Devil and his right-hand man had just walked into the room. 

“Boss? You been sleeping again?” Kingsley Dice queried while approaching the bed, arching a brow as he heard the sniffles coming from his lover. “Devil?”

The demon had hunched over, one arm wrapped around him as though to hold him while the other was raised to cover his mouth. He looked pale, as though he were going to be sick, crimson tears streaming down his face and onto the sheets below. He was  _shaking_ , enough for Dice to panic. The manager clambered onto the large bed and knelt beside his lover, a hand pressed to his back and rubbing smoothly in small circles.

“Devil, was it that dream again?” he asked softly, listening to Devil’s heart-wrenching sobs and softly shushing him in an attempt to calm him. “Talk to me-”

“It was everywhere, Dice…!” he sobbed, tail smacking against the mattress in distress, “it was everywhere, it burned, I couldn’t get away…! I tried so hard but I couldn’t get away!” He shuddered violently, hiccuping. “It burned and  _he_ was judging me and… and… and  _I was alone!”_

Kinglsey sat beside his partner and wrapped his arms around him, pressing his cheek to the demon’s shoulder and allowing him to be scooped up into a desperate embrace. He whispered soft nothings, trying to relax him and slowly it was working. The tremors were slowing down, Devil’s breaths were becoming less shaken, his grip softening. 

“Easy now… You know you’re not alone. You’ve got me, right?” He murmured, earning a small nod from the tearful fiend. “I’m always here for you, you know that.” 

“But-”

“ _No buts_. I am never going to leave your side, Devil… I know that the past stings, I know that you tear yourself apart over it… but whenever you fall, I will always be here to pick you up again. I’m your right-hand man for a reason.”

Tears continued to fall as Devil grew silent, his head tucking into the crook of Dice’s shoulder and remaining there. With his lover in his arms, he felt like he could face the world; past, present, and future. He felt as though he could face it all, just so long as Dice assured him. He sniffled, pressing a kiss against the skin of his neck.

“Stay with me?” He asked, voice barely above a whisper and oh how he despised it being so weak. “I… could use the company.”

“Of course, boss.” The King murmured in reply, tilting a little so he could pepper his face with kisses. “I’ll protect you from the nightmares.”


	2. This is a Casino not a Strip Club!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt; King Dice decided that the Devil needs a nice suit. All good villains wear nice suits. But surprise the boss is hot.

“Sir, this is a casino, not a strip club.” 

Devil scowled as he stood off against his lover and right-hand man, King Dice. In the manager’s hand was a hanger with a black suit, his face a picture of determination. 

“You can’t go around naked forever, it unsettles the patrons and loses us business! I am not having one more evening with you naked.” Dice’s voice was firm, speaking in a low tone he rarely used unless extremely irritable and despite all of his power Devil knew not to mess with him in this state. 

“Dice, it’s  _my_ casino. Surely I can dress, or undress, how I want to?” He attempted to get around the issue, arching a brow when the other man’s frown only deepened further. “I’m not wearing the damn suit!”

“Boss  _please_ ,” the man begged, thrusting out the suit towards the demon with exasperation, “I will do whatever you want, however you want, for as long as you want just so long as you try it for at least one evening!”

This piqued the Devil’s interest, a sly grin curling on thin lips while his fur puffed out just a little bit in his excitement. A tasty deal was being presented to him, how could he pass up an opportunity such as this? 

“Alright Dice, I’ll consider wearing this… thing. But, you have to-” he leaned in to whisper in the smaller man’s ear, hushed whispers of a dirty deal that caused a heated blush to rise to the King’s face. There was some flabbergasted spluttering, the manager adjusting his own suit jacket with fiddly fingers until he gave a frustrated huff and forced the suit into the demon’s hands.

“Go and get changed.”

With a victorious laugh, Devil patted Dice’s head and headed into his private quarters attached to his office. Ten minutes passed on the clock, frustrated barks of an ancient language reaching the manager’s ear. For a moment, the King was worried he had pushed his lover a little too far out of his comfort zone. A bubble of anxiety rose in his chest, his face twitching and his moustache tickling his cheek as result.

Suddenly, the doors slammed open once again and a rather disgruntled Devil stormed out with a dark blush on his cheeks. He stood there, hands fumbling with the tie Dice had supplied him with and his lips curled into an almost pout as he failed numerous times to tie it. 

“How you get this stupid thing tied is beyond me, Dice. I command you to help me.”

There was a silence which followed the command, the manager standing there completely stunned as his eyes scanned up and down his boss’ form. One thought went through his head…  _gorgeous_. A hot blush rose on his cheeks and the man had to glance away, coughing to clear his throat before he took a couple of steps forward and reached for the demon’s shirt firstly. 

“You haven’t even done up the top buttons,” he commented, voice much quieter than it had meant to be.

“The shirt’s a tight fit, what the hell did you expect?” Came the snappy reply, Devil giving a groan of frustration until he noticed just how often Dice’s eyes wandered to the small expanse of his skin revealed. His frown turned into a smirk. “Liking the view,  _King Dice_?” 

The manager shuddered before doing up the buttons that had caused the distraction in the first place, growling and furiously working at his tie in favour of replying as he didn’t trust his own voice. 

“Your patrons are waiting for you, get out there.” He demanded, going to move away until his chin was grasped and he was met with the Devil’s gorgeous eyes staring into his very soul. “Sir?”

Lips met the man’s own and he felt himself relax, eyes sliding closed and arms wrapping around the taller being’s neck to pull him closer. It was a rushed kiss, slightly sloppy as the Devil saw no fault in dominating Dice’s mouth with his tongue. Pulling back, both men couldn’t help but grin at each other in content.

“I’ll be collecting my reward for this later, Dice.”

“I’d certainly hope so… keep the suit on.”


	3. Protection.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is; “Good luck trying to get to him without fighting me first.” (Human! AU)

Dice was a man of many talents and quirks; a singer, a gambler, etc… but he was no coward. He stood by the window closest to the front of the casino, his emerald eyes shimmering in the fading light of the sunset. Observing the nature around, his gaze shifted over the trees and the sky that was painted pink and gold by the sun slowly disappearing beneath the horizon. A small path leads up to the casino gates, lined with cobblestone and small tufts of grass, two travellers running up the expanse of it towards the entrance. 

“I told you those Cup brothers would be here within the week,” a voice purred from behind him, the man turning to look upon Cid Wheezy with a semi-disgusted expression. Plumes of smoke were blown towards the manager’s face, a sleazy grin tugging at the newcomer’s lips while delight shimmered in his eyes. “Rumour has it they’ve got a plan, a plan to free all contracts the boss has collected.”

“It will remain a rumour,” the King replied, giving a roll of his eyes before a hand came up to scratch at his cheek in thought. “I’ll make sure of that.”

“What’re you gonna do? How’s a guy like you gonna stop them?”

“They are merely children,” he growled, temper seeming to flare up for a second before that professional demeanour returned. “I will stop them before they reach the boss. If they aren’t going to play fair and pay their debts, so be it.”

Wheezy looked at the manager as though he were insane, shaking his head and giving a low sigh of frustration. Usually, Dice was the most level-headed man in the whole of the casino… however, when his not so secret lover the Devil was involved, it was a completely different matter. 

“Alright, boss. I’m sure you got a plan, just make sure to ask for help if you need it.”

With that, the burly man walked away, hacking and coughing as he went like some sort of fanfare; Dice now left alone with his thoughts. He could hear the footsteps of the brothers, their voices discussing their plan though remaining muffled enough so that not all words were understandable. 

Calmly, the manager began to walk towards the entrance to the casino, heels clicking against the marble floor and a tune slipping past his lips. There was an unsettling level of ease in which the man moved, fingers slowly delving into velvet pockets and retrieving his trusty pack of cards.

“Mark my words, Cuphead and Mugman. You won’t be able to get your grimy little hands on those contracts…  _and good luck trying to get to **him** without fighting me first.”_

The grand doors to the casino were flung open, two young boys standing in the doorway with faces filled with determination. Their goal was right before them, so close to the end they could taste it. King Dice stood there with his hands clasped together, cards concealed from sight and an unsettling grin on his face. 

“Well lookee here! You actually pulled it off… but you made me lose a bet! And for that, you ain’t seeing the boss just yet. We’re gonna play a little game first.”

From the building attached to the casino, Devil watched through the window overlooking his business as his lover confronted the duo of brats giving them so much trouble. Worry was etched into his hardened features, a frown tugging at his lips. He was sure Dice could do this; for him, Dice could do almost anything! He was certain of it. 


	4. The worst part is, I loved you anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt is: "The worst part is, I loved you anyway."

The sound of shattered ceramics reached the ears of all those who worked in the casino, followed by a silence that allowed reality to set in. The boss had gone all out against the Cup brothers… and had destroyed them. 

“I thought he was gonna take their souls himself… not break ‘em.” Mr Wheezy had commented, though King Dice merely stared down at the bar counter and took another sip of his whiskey. 

_“I’m leaving, Wheezy.”_

“What do you mean, you’re leaving?!” The cigar cried in alarm, looking his boss up and down as though he couldn’t believe the sight before him.

The King’s fight with the Cup brothers had gone incredibly wrong. The front face of the dice’s head was cracked, teeth missing from his once stunning smile, the starts of two black eyes in the making… oh yes, he had lost terribly. Wheezy didn’t want to think of what the big boss was going to do to the manager once the Cups had been… tidied away.

He didn’t have too long to wait. The tremendous roaring of Dice’s name practically shook the casino floor, many of his subordinates seeking a place to hide as the thunderous footsteps began to race towards the bar. The Devil was coming for the King, but the question hung in the air; who was going to back down? 

The manager took a gulp of his whiskey once more, turning on the stool to see the demon approaching. Opening his mouth to speak, he let out a grunt as hands balled into his shirt and practically threw him onto the counter; the sound of glass shattering making the onlookers jump with fear. 

“What the  **hell** was that, Dice? Huh?!” Devil snarled, his crimson eyes practically screaming  _murder_. “You couldn’t handle two  _cups_?!  _Children_?!” 

“Evidently not,” he grumbled, those once shining eyes dull as he stared at the demon blankly, “I failed.”

“You are an idiot, you’re a-”

“I’m a good for nothing lackey,” Dice spat out, watching as the anger on Devil’s face melted away into something unreadable. “I get it, boss, I fucked up. I get it, you see me as nothing more than some manservant.”

“Dice I-” The demon began to say, his grip substantially loosening itself and allowing the smaller male to get up off of the counter. 

What he couldn’t see was the glass Dice had drunk the whiskey out of had shattered underneath his weight, shards digging into his back and the gorgeous purple suit he always wore was beginning to change colour to a dark crimson. The man hadn’t even batted an eyelid at the injury, more intent on making his point known.

“I’m more than just someone for you to throw to the dogs when things don’t go your way! I put up with  _so much_  just for you, I fight  _for you_! What thanks do I get?  _Good for nothing lackey_. Forget the fact I work here  _of my own choice_ , forget the fact of  _what we have in our private lives_. I should have the respect as your right-hand man.” The King said with a snarl in his tone, this time being the one to back up the Devil and prod at his chest with a gloved finger. “I am done.”

“You can’t be done, not with me, not with this casino!”

“I  _am_ as I chose to be here, I can damn well choose to leave. You don’t respect me, you never have. You’ve always used me as some sort of emotional punching bag and  _I am done._ ” 

There was the sound of hooves out front, Phear Lap having agreed to take the King down Inkwell Isle as far as he could. His bag had been packed and hidden by the door, so as Dice turned and began to walk away he gave a half-hearted wave over his shoulder. 

“You’re a monster, Devil. A cruel monster… the worst part is, I loved you anyway.” 

With that, King Dice picked up his bag and headed through the grand doors of the casino. Nobody dared to move, nobody dared to speak, even the Devil himself was in complete shock. It took a moment, or what perhaps was more than just a moment, for him to realise what had just walked out on him.

He had just lost his lover, his partner, his right-hand man… and all he felt like he could do was cry.


	5. A good for nothing lackey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate version of my fic where Dice walks out on the devil, resolution isn't always healthy.

“Dice, you can’t be mad at me forever.”

“You want to try me?”

King Dice stood before his boss with a face of thunder, a furious cocktail of cracked teeth and bruises. The casino was a mess, its staff battered to a pulp in a flurry that was the brothers Cuphead and Mugman and its owner in the worst state of the lot. The Devil himself had been defeated by two children, all of the soul contracts from many years had been taken in exchange for his life as well as his staff’s. 

But, this wasn’t what distressed the man. No, what had him so angry was that amongst the chaos and while suffering his own defeat in the wake of his attempt to protect his boss the Devil had the gall to insult him. 

“A good-for-nothing lackey, eh?” He hissed through gritted teeth, narrowing his emerald eyes as they clouded darker and darker with his growing temper. For one so usually cool and collected, this was a dangerous sight in everyone’s eyes. Everyones but the Devils.

“Dice, I mean it. You can’t be mad at me, you know I have a temper-”

“And that’s supposed to excuse you  _insulting me_ after I had just fought for you along with everyone else? We put ourselves in danger to protect you and  _what_ happens? You get hurt, you start to cry, and we lose  _everything_ we have built over these years!  _I’m_ the good-for-nothing one?!” 

The shock on the demon’s face was something Dice wished he could take a photo of and keep it stored away. It was rare, it was somewhat precious and at that moment it gave him more satisfaction than any money or fame. It gave him a sense of pride to know he could still make the devil himself pause and stare aghast at his words. He felt a surge of confidence, it giving him the strength to reach across the bar and help himself to a glass of whiskey while the other man recovered. 

“Are… are you done?” Devil asked, his tone somewhat quieter than what it had been a few moments before. It was extremely rare that Dice would be mad at him, even rarer that he would allow his emotions to explode as it just had… he was worried he had ruined what relationship they had. 

Out on the casino floor, Dice was the Devil’s right-hand man. He was his business partner and his employee, his manager. However, behind closed doors, their relationship had developed a friendship of a relatively strong nature and even beyond… bite marks and bruises were a testament to their late night rompings. 

“Yea’, I’m done.” Dice uttered suddenly, breaking Devil’s thoughts away to look at the shorter man curiously. He seemed… calmer, but the rage in his eyes had yet to simmer down into mere irritation. “I’m more than some lackey, you know…”

“I do,” he confirmed, moving to sit beside the manager on one of the stools at the casino bar. “I…” there was a pause, a deep breath, “I’m sorry, Dice. I know it wasn’t fair, I just-” 

“No excuses, boss… You can make it up to me I’m sure.” Dice drawled, sipping his whiskey and grunting at the stinging of his jaw. “Just…buy me a drink and I’ll put it behind us.”

“You, sir, have got a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> By the way! If you like what you see here you can always drop a prompt in the comments section below!


End file.
